Somewhere Out There
by Reese Craven
Summary: Eiri is thinking about Shuichi... and he wants him back no matter what.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of this wonderful anime/manga series. I do own my own copies of everything though.

I don't own the song either. It's _Somewhere Out There_ by Our Lady Peace. It's a good song, so you should listen to it if you get a chance. :D

**Authors Note:** Hi hi! Welcome to my first Gravitation fic! Yeehaa! And other such stuff! I don't think I did that bad on this…but hey. Let's face it. It's a one shot. Thus it's short, and could probably use some improvement. I was inspired when I was listening to my cd player…I couldn't help but think of how this could fit Eiri and Shuichi. Oh well. Enjoy anyway! Read and Review!

**Warnings:** PG. Song fic. Hints of a male/male relationship (light shounen-ai)

-

_**Last time I talked to you**_

_**You were lonely and out of place**_

_**You were looking down on me**_

_**Lost out in space**_

Shuichi Shindou… I don't know how many times I think of your name a day. You never seem to be too far from my mind. We haven't talked in a while. Though the last time we did…it didn't feel right. You didn't seem to have your never ending supply of energy. You seemed calmer than usual. We both knew something was wrong.

_**We laid underneath the stars**_

_**Strung out and feeling brave**_

_**I watched the red orange glow**_

_**I watched you float away**_

Remember when we used to go to the park and just lay in the grass? It didn't matter to us at all how long we stayed out there. Often it was long after sunset when the stars began to appear. We started naming them. We never got too far before it turned into something else. But the something else wasn't what you were seeking. I'd known for a while that you were unhappy. It was me who drove you away. All you wanted was my love. The one thing I'm incapable of giving. So I pushed you away when you thought everything was okay. Like the idiot I am.

_**Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives**_

Mika did tell us that we'd only hurt each other by staying together. It's now that I'm starting to believe her. You left me to save us. We would have only killed each others souls. The one magical thing we shared. The scary part of it all is that we need each other just as much as we need to stay away from each other. We love it, we hate it, we crave it…but in the end we'll never reach that happy medium. The one in which I can tell you how much I love you. The one where we can lay under the stars in the park and look at the lights in the sky and the lights around us.

_I** turned on the radio**_

_**To find you on satellite**_

_**I'm waiting for the sky to fall**_

_**I'm waiting for a sign**_

You're still in music. Your beautiful voice reaches out to me each time I turn on the radio. I want you back Shuichi, even if it kills us. Somehow I don't doubt it'll turn out badly. It did the last time. But I know one thing as of now. I need you. If I don't have you, the entire world will crumble in on me, and there will be nothing left of me but an empty shell and plenty of bitter ice.

_**And all we are**_

_**Is all so far**_

_**You're falling back to me**_

_**The star that I can see, yeah**_

_**I know you're out there somewhere out there**_

_**You're falling out of reach**_

_**Defying gravity, yeah**_

_**I know you're out there, somewhere out there**_

The phone call is what sealed our fate. You called me. You want me back too. But at the same time, you never want to see me again. You never want to feel the pain our relationship caused you. But we need it. And someday, we'll be together again. No matter how badly it turns out, no matter how many things we throw at each other and break, the outcome will be the same.

_**Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away**_

You're my star Shuichi. When you want to come home from America, I'll be right here. I miss you. I miss everything about you. From the way you'd greet me loudly when you got home. To the way you'd bite my ear. How your pink hair tickled my chin at night when we went to bed… Someday I won't have to miss it. I hope it's someday soon. I love you so much its sickening. So come home Shuichi. Come back to me.

-

**A/N:** Was that any good? I can't tell. I wrote it so I'll be a bit biased one way or the other. You be the judge! Let me know!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
